Tough
by Duochanfan
Summary: Harry returns to England after running away from Veela Draco Malfoy. Some bad language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just play with them.**

**With permission, this is a sequel to the story "Er, No" by Shivani:**

**www . fanfiction . net/s/2171714/9/Oneshots  
Take out the spaces. Read that first, as this would make a lot more sense.**

**PLEASE READ THAT FIC FIRST OTHER WISE THIS ONE WONT MAKE MUCH SENSE! SOME GET CONFUSED ABOUT THIS BECUASE SOME HAVEN'T READ THAT ONE.**

**Thanks to Shivani for betaing this fic.**

**Tough**

Twenty-three year old Harry Potter smiled as he looked across the aisle of the muggle plane; his two friends were fast asleep, with Hermione leaning on Ron's shoulder. The two looked exhausted, and he could not blame them. The day before was a busy one for the three, packing up all their things to get ready to leave and head back to England.

Harry was too nervous to try to sleep on the plane, worried about what everyone would be saying to him when they returned, but he never once regretted his decision. In fact, he thought it the best one he had ever made. He got to see the world, taking his best friends with him, and finally had some time to just be Harry. He used the time to learn more about the wizarding world, and the different cultures within it, which included seeing and talking with the Veela Council in France.

The sign overhead flashed for them to put their seat belts on as the crisp voice of the captain came over the tannoy. "We are approaching Birmingham International, so please ready yourselves for landing. You'll be pleased to know the weather is clear and sunny."

With a few pokes to his friends the two were awake and strapped in.

Within two hours they were back where they had started at number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"How do you feel, Harry?" Hermione asked as she sat down at the table, placing the coffee pot in the middle.

Harry smiled at her. "I don't really know. I am glad to be back in England, but I think I'll miss the travelling a little."

"I won't," Ron said as he stretched out his legs under the table.

"You don't like doing anything if it means you have to move," Hermione sniped with a smile.

Ron snorted as he grabbed a mug and poured himself some coffee, adding four teaspoons of sugar and a load of milk.

"Welcome back, Master Harry," said the little house elf Dobby after he popped into the kitchen. "I'll make a big dinner for you," he added as he quickly hugged Harry's leg and moved away.

"When should we contact my family?" Ron asked, his voice serious.

"I don't know. I am a little afraid as to how they will react," Harry answered.

Hermione smiled. "Well, most of that may be because we only sent them one letter in the six years that we have been away, with one for my parents as well."

"And that was only because we made a quick stop in Romania and posted it personally through my brother's door." Ron grinned.

"Well, we can always send them all a letter, and tell them to come here in a few days to say hello, or for dinner, or something," Hermione suggested.

"All right, I think that is the best option, on home turf, so to speak." Harry grinned.

"Right, now to the most important thing: When will Kai get here?" Hermione asked.

Harry laughed. "At the moment he's making sure we left nothing behind, saying goodbye to family, and telling them where he will be. Then he'll be getting a portkey here, so it should be another hour or two."

Kai was actually Takai Yoshida, Harry's lover of three years. They had met while the three were travelling around Japan, learning the Eastern wizarding ways, which leaned more towards ritual and tradition than Western magics. Kai had been told why the three were travelling and had agreed with Harry's choice. Kai had decided to travel with them for a little while, until the three opted to settle down in Kasugai, in the Aichi Prefecture of Japan, after visiting a few more countries, as it contained a small, hidden wizarding enclave.

"Good, at least we will have some back up," Hermione said with a nod.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry stood facing the Veela Council. His hands were gently pressed against his stomach, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. A few feet away was Draco Malfoy, looking smug, as though he knew he would win.

"Harry James Potter Malfoy, you have come before this council seeking a separation from the Veela Draco Malfoy?" the beautiful woman who headed the council asked for clarification.

"Yes," Harry answered, his voice tired and dead.

"May we ask why?" she enquired. "Not many ask for a separation from their mate."

"I was given no choice if I wanted to mate with him. When I first found out they let me have some time to think, and I told Malfoy why I was against mating with him. He did not care for those that I thought of as family. Just before Christmas Snape and Malfoy kidnapped me and forced me to bond. I want out of this bond because I am afraid that the abuse Malfoy has put me through will be transferred to the child I now carry," Harry replied, his hands still protectively cradling his stomach.

The woman could just see the slight swell indicating that he was with child. "Veela Malfoy, what have you to say about the accusations?" she then enquired of the smug-looking Veela.

"He is my mate, I can do what I please," he answered arrogantly.

"What of his family?"

"He has no family. He is an orphan, with no one left within his line," Draco spoke smugly.

"My family consists of the Weasleys and Hermione Granger. They took me in as one of their own, and now because of him I have not seen them since I was forcefully taken," Harry spoke up.

"May I ask, if you were taken, how you were able to contact us, and not your family?" the woman asked.

"I have tried to send word to the Weasley family, and others that I know, but each time the owl becomes confused. I think that someone has made it so that any owl I try to use to contact them will not find them. Then I heard about the Veela Council. I was able to get one letter out to you, to help me get away," Harry explained.

"Well, I have heard both of your arguments, and had a Healer look over you, Mr Potter. Evidence was collected of constant physical abuse. You, Veela Malfoy, are a disgrace. You have violated the sacredness that is the Veela Mate. Being separated from your mate would mean death for you, and normally I would avoid that. But because your mate fears for the life of the child he now carries, I am granting him that separation," She said with a tone of finality.

"You can't, I'll die!" Malfoy shouted in outrage.

"Then, Veela Malfoy, you should have thought more about your own actions. Had you treated your mate right, and if you had gone about things like all Veela, and changed your ways to be the ideal Veela, then you would still have your mate, and your life."

Harry woke up, his eyes wide, and sat up in bed, panting, "Merlin, I hate that dream." He spoke softly, hoping not to wake his bedmate up.

"You all right, Harry?" Kai asked as he pulled the slight young wizard down.

"Just that dream again, about Malfoy," he said as he lay back down and rolled to face his lover.

"Well, let me make you forget," Kai purred as the hand he had on Harry's waist started to move up and onto Harry's chest, then around his neck pulling him closer.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It had been two days since Harry and friends had returned to England, and it was time for them to meet with their family. Three of them were dreading it, while the fourth looked on in quiet sympathy, remembering a time when he had disappeared on his mother, though he only went for a few days, not years.

"Don't worry, Harry," Kai tried to reassure his lover.

Harry looked at his lover's warm brown eyes and mustered up a small smile. "I know, but they are family, even though they expected me to be with Malfoy."

"They had no right to expect you to be with someone that would destroy your wonderful spirit." Kai smiled back, placing a gentle kiss on Harry's soft lips.

"Thanks," Harry said, leaning against Kai's shoulder.

There was a knock at the door, which Ron rushed to open, letting in his family along with Hermione's parents. They were welcomed in, and all was silent. With an air of tension they made their way into the living room, as they had only said to come for a short visit, maybe turning into a longer one if things went well.

"Ron, why did you just run off like that? Why did you all run off?" Mrs Weasley demanded to know when they were all seated. She was casting small suspicious looks toward Kai as she spoke.

"You wouldn't listen. We tried telling you that Harry would not go with Malfoy, but you all pushed it onto him, and continued to say that they would be together," Ron argued back.

"If Harry had stayed he would have been forced to bond with that ferret, and you know what he would have done. He would have killed Harry's spirit, and Harry himself in the end, because he would have made sure that we would never be able to see him again," Hermione ground out.

"He wouldn't have, he told us that," Molly said.

"He said all that to make it seem like he would be a good choice of mate, but we were able to find out that he only _said_ that, and did not mean it at all. He wanted to use me to further his own plans, not just because I was his mate. He wanted me to hurt me, to crush my spirit, and to isolate me. He had it all planned out, and we heard him," Harry told them, his voice soft as he leaned on Kai's shoulder for support.

"I can't believe he would have done that. A Veela is all for their mate, to keep them happy," Bill said. He was mate to a Veela and Fleur did all she could to keep him happy.

"Malfoy was only part Veela, while Fleur is more than half. He didn't have the same stipulations as she does, and she also loves her mate. Malfoy didn't love me, he wanted to see me suffer," Harry responded.

"Oh, Harry," Molly said, sadness starting to creep into her eyes.

"Can you see now why we had to leave, to run away? They would have forced him to bond with someone who didn't deserve him," Ron said, his voice hard and even.

Arthur nodded. "Yes we can, and we are sorry," he said, believing what the three were saying. "Now may we be introduced to the young man you are with, Harry?" Arthur smiled.

Harry returned the smile, glad that it had gone better than he had hoped. "This is Kai. We have been together for the last three years," Harry started.

That began a long night of catching up.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It had been three weeks since Harry and friends had returned to England, and Ron and Hermione had finally found the perfect place for themselves. Harry and Kai had also found another place in the countryside, as both loved the open air. They were just finishing packing everything that was in number twelve, Grimmauld Place when the two people Harry wanted to avoid waltzed in like they owned the place.

"Potter, you arrogant bastard, how dare you show your face here again! You—you killed my godson," Snape snapped out as he stood toe-to-toe with the saviour of the wizarding world.

"Your godson killed himself, Snape. Now kindly get your fucking ass out of my home," Harry said, his voice calm and collected.

"I am disappointed in you, Mr Potter," came the old man's voice.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Did you really believe that Malfoy would change enough that I could fall for the idiot? Well you were wrong. He only wanted to control me, to use me, to break me. He did not love me. He would have driven me to fucking suicide," he shouted at them both.

"Harry?" Kai's voice called out in concern.

"I'm fine, Kai," he said as he turned to see Kai coming into the hallway.

Kai took in the two men standing facing his lover and said, "I assume you are Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore."

"Yes, we are, and you are?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Takai Yoshida," he answered, keeping his voice neutral.

"Did you know that the young man here let someone die because he was an arrogant fool?" Snape said with a sneer.

"You mean that twit Draco Malfoy, yes I do. He did not deserve Harry's love, nor his spirit," he replied.

Harry smiled at him and walked over. "Thanks, Kai."

"You're welcome, koibito," Kai replied as he pulled Harry toward him, then looked back at the two men. "That Malfoy was an arrogant bakayaro. He would have hurt Harry, kept him from his friends and family. He had it all planned out how to keep Harry under control. _You_ pushed Harry to be with someone that would have killed him."

"Draco would have done nothing like that. He would have loved Potter and protected him," an outraged Snape said with a sneer of distaste.

"No, he would not have, Snape. He would have abused me in every way to make sure I would stay under his control. He only wanted me so he could finally beat me," Harry told him. "Now get out of my home. I want nothing to do with either of you."

"No, not until you remunerate and apologise for your foolish behaviour that led to my godson's death, and the only way I see it is you going before the Veela Council," Snape said with a vindictive smirk. "They will see you dead."

Harry laughed. "Do you really think I have spent the last six or seven years sitting on my ass doing nothing? No, I have been going around the world, learning everything I could, and I am now a master in DADA, Transfigurations, and Charms, as are both Ron and Hermione, though Hermione also added Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Not only that, I went and learned with other cultures, which included the Veela Council, who learned of what happened to me. They even agreed with me after I showed them my memories of what my friends and I saw of Malfoy, and his plans for me. They said I was in the right denying the bond, that he could have easily abused the sacredness of the Veela Mate, they said. So tough, I won't be doing any apologising or anything like that. He got what he deserved," he told them.

The two men stood in silence before them, both too shocked to say anything after what Harry had said, that the Veela Council had agreed with Harry's choice of not bonding with a Veela, as they were all for letting a Veela be with their mate. Denying the bond without true reason would sometimes see a mate be sentenced to Azkaban and the Dementor's Kiss.

Kai squeezed his lover and said as he looked to the two men before him, "Get out." He brandished his wand and with a spell the two wizards were propelled out of number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"Thanks, Kai," Harry said, turning to his lover and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You are entirely welcome, koibito. Now how about we finish the packing so we can celebrate in our new home."

"How about we have an early celebration," Harry said as he leaned up and kissed him.

"Fine with me." Kai winked as he apparated them both to the bedroom.

The End

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you think**

**FOR THOSE WONDERING ABOUT THE BABY HARRY HAD A NIGHTMARE, SO NO BABY. Harry has spent that last number of years since the end of Shivani's Oh No Fic traveling.**


End file.
